IrresistablePervert
irresistablePervert is the troll version of ironicPie, made by ASBusinessMagnet. Appearances Before her profile was made up, irresistablePervert (tentatively called troll ironicPie) appeared briefly on Formspring / IRC simultaneously with the Alternian Trolliance Apocalyptic Magnet. She was thought to be from an alternate timeline, and in the original timeline, she wouldn't have passed the trials. Though, the profile claims that ironicPie's and ASBusinessMagnet's arguing directly influenced the appearance of Lumina. After her profile was made up, a character claiming to be 'LuminaSquires' became a regular of Fresh Fragrance, along with ironicPie now called 'ironicSilence'. Here's a Formspring if you want it so much. Sgrub Lumina has been seen in much trouble getting to play Sgrub, being forced to build a time machine by schematics given to her through Trollian. She finally connected to SatansCat and started playing as the first server player. She is currently SatansCat's server, and RogueRagnarok's client. A quote on MSPA RP Wiki claims "Here's the detailing of your SGRUB ADVENTURES." Weird fairy shit Lumina once became a fairy. Because Devi was just days before that. > Be the troll version of the pie girl. Your name is LUMINA SQUIRES. You in fact were a result of a STRANGE COINCIDENCE. You wouldn't even have PASSED the TRIALS if not for the pair of humans, who you refer to as ironicPie and ASBusinessMagnet, getting so angry that plotTwists decided to separate them from humanity. One of the results of such a DIVERSION was the ALTERNIAN TROLLIANCE APOCALYPTIC MAGNET, which was ALREADY PRESENT on ALTERNIA, and the other was you. You have taken interest in MOST KINDS of VEGETARIAN FOOD, most importantly FRUIT and PIE. When you GET MAD, which is at RARE OCCASIONS, you THROW FRUIT, but most of the time you just EAT THEM. Your ADDICTION to FRUIT has come to a point where you STARTED TO COLLECT THEM. The oldest fruit in the collection have CAUGHT BACTERIA, but ADDICTION IS A POWERFUL THING. You live with a WHITE GECKO, similar to SIMON THE LIZARD from EARTH. In your earlier life you and Alternian Simon were SORT OF BEST FRIENDS, but RECENTLY you have been FALLING IN MATESPRITSHIP with ENAMEL WUMANGA. He is simply the BEST MALE TROLL THERE IS. Your one of greatest wishes was to join the CREW of SOLAR GRUB TROLL CATHOBLIC SCHOOL, which actually was RECENTLY FULFILLED. You are, and always will be fascinated by teaching YOUNG TROLLS the BASICS of LIFE and LOGIC. Though, the FIRST DAYS with the CREW weren't as SUCCESSFUL as you EXPECTED. Your fetch modus is the PIE MODUS. To retrieve an item, you have to eat a set amount of pie. You are COMPLETELY SATISFIED with this, because pie is SO GREAT. You strife specibus is set to fruitKind. Your trolltag is irresistablePervert, and you te/\/d to exaggerate your "/\/\"s, "/\/"s, "\/"s and "\/\/"s in a \/\/ay that /\/\akes your purple text a little harder to read While THIS FACT has been STILL OBSCURED from your knowledge, one day, you will become the Teacher of Light in the Land of Citrus and Edible. Category:ASBusinessMagnet Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood